ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket DS9 characters
Characters from the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' novels from Pocket Books. Many of the main characters from the aired episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine appear in the novels in this series. Characters from Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation also appear. Other new characters are listed below. Regular characters ;Benjamin Sisko : Starfleet CO of Deep Space 9. Sisko was assigned to the station when he was a commander in rank, but later he received a promotion to captain. . He returned from that hiatus in Unity.}} ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran Militia liaison and XO of DS9. Kira was assigned to the station while a major in rank, and she eventually was promoted to colonel, and later was made station CO. Kira was awarded a commission as a Starfleet commander in 2376 by Admiral Leonard James Akaar. ; Worf : Former Starfleet strategic operations officer of Deep Space 9. Worf had previously served for eight years aboard the , being promoted to lieutenant commander as well as receiving a dual commission as a Klingon Defense Force officer, before accepting Sisko's offer of a position aboard DS9. Worf served as the XO of both the and throughout the Dominion War. At the conclusion of the war, Worf was offered the title of Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, which he accepted. On occasion, he also has served aboard the . ;Odo : Changeling who formerly served as security chief of Deep Space 9. Odo held this post throughout the Cardassian rule of the station and, as a Bajoran Militia officer, throughout Sisko's command. ;Jadzia Dax : Trill Starfleet officer, assigned to DS9 as a lieutenant in 2369. Dax was promoted to lieutenant commander before she was killed by Dukat in 2374. ;Julian Bashir: Genetically engineered CMO of DS9, assigned in 2369 as a Starfleet lieutenant junior grade. Bashir was promoted to lieutenant and then again, in 2376, to lieutenant commander. ;Miles O'Brien : Starfleet CPO assigned as DS9 chief of operations from 2369 to 2375. O'Brien accepted a teaching assignment at Starfleet Academy following the conclusion of the Dominion War. ;Quark : Ferengi bartender who resides on DS9. ;Ezri Dax : Command division Starfleet officer serving aboard DS9. Ezri joined the crew as an ensign, as the station's assistant counselor. She was soon promoted to lieuenant junior grade, and, after the conclusion of the Dominion War, she decided to pursue a career as a command officer. ;Nog : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade assigned as DS9's operations chief. Nog grew up, as a Ferengi errand boy, aboard DS9, before entering Starfleet Academy in 2372. He served as Chief O'Brien's apprentice while a cadet, eventually earning a field promotion to ensign. Nog was promoted to lieutenant per the captain's final orders, before Sisko vanished in late 2375. ;Jacob Isaac Sisko : Federation journalist who resides on DS9. )]] ; : Commander Vaughn was a former operative with Starfleet Special Operations. He became Kira Nerys' new first officer on Deep Space 9 (and commanding officer of the ). :Vaughn has been offered promotions many times over the years, but in keeping with his mission with Special Ops, prefers to remain a commander in order to keep a low profile. Even so, officers all the way to the rank of admiral routinely rely on Vaughn for advice, and generally do not attempt to pull rank on him. :He has a strained relationship with his daughter, Starfleet Ensign Prynn Tenmei, ever since an incident with Prynn's mother Ruriko, who had been assimilated by the Borg seven years prior to the novels under his command. On the Gamma Quadrant missions their relationship was under repair until Ruriko's assimilated corpse was found. Ruriko attacked her daughter and attempted to assimilate her, and Elias was forced to kill Ruriko in defense. Prynn blamed him for months for this incident. s future.|Elias Vaughn has never appeared onscreen, but has appeared on the cover of some DS9 novels. Appearances include Avatar, Book One (first appearance); Avatar, Book Two; Abyss; Demons of Air and Darkness. Outside the DS9 series, he has been seen in Cast No Shadow (Pocket TOS and his earliest chronological appearance) Serpents Among the Ruins and The Art of the Impossible (Star Trek: The Lost Era) and The Battle of Betazed (Pocket TNG)}} ; ; : The Jem'Hadar Honored Elder chosen by Odo to be his represenative to the Alpha Quadrant. ; : Starfleet ensign assigned as science officer, and the son of the Andorian representative to the Federation Council. ; : Ensign Tenmei is the new Defiant flight controller, and Cmdr. Vaughn's daughter. She blames her father for the death of her mother, who was believed killed during an away mission he sent her on. She is named for T'Prynn of Vulcan. Recurring characters ;Leonard James Akaar ;Asarem Wadeen : First Minister of Bajor after Shakaar's death ;Sam Bowers ;Skrain G. Dukat ;Hranok/Zar : See below: Zar ;Leeta ;Akellan Macet : Cardassian, captain of Trager ;Natima Lang : Cardassian ambassador ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Rom ;Storil/Saros ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]]) : Vulcan captain of Saratoga ;Shakaar Edon ;Simon Tarses ;Treir ;Weyoun ;Kasidy Yates-Sisko ;Vlu : Female Cardassian; Sam Bowers had a crush on her ;Yevir Linjaren ;Zar/Hranok ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]]) : Bolian tactical officer of Saratoga